Her Lover
by Youngauthor27
Summary: Hermione needs to come clean about her feelings for her friend. *This story is NOT cannon compliant.*


***This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.***

**Summary: **Hermione needs to come clean about her feelings for her best friend. This is just a short little one shot, and my first attempt at fan-fiction (so please, for the love of all that is holy, be gentle.) Also, this work is un-beta'd, so any and all mistakes are purely my own. That being said, your reviews and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated. Thanks... and Enjoy!

**Warnings: **Mild Language, Alcohol Use and very mild Fem-slash. If that's not your thing, please, just hit the back button and save us all the trouble. :)

~*~ Her Lover ~*~

Hermione closed the door, pulling her dressing gown tightly around her. Pansy sat facing the fire, her back propped against the bed and her knees pulled up against her chest. The graphic on her T-shirt glowed in the firelight, the reflective strip on the threadbare gym shorts sparkling; if she hadn't known better, Hermione might have thought she was staring at a strikingly beautiful boy; but she wasn't. She was gazing at a breathtakingly gorgeous woman, her best friend, the woman she loved.

"I take it that's not tea in there?"

Pansy tilted the glass forward, the amber liquid catching the light and throwing its colour across her face like shards of stained glass; "No, definitely not."

Hermione smiled softly. "I don't think Mrs. Weasly would approve of two unsupervised young ladies drinking together in your room."

"Is that your way of asking for a drink?" Pansy smirked, her eyebrow lifting slightly.

Hermione laughed as she took the glass from Pansy's hand and slung half of it back in one go before breaking into a fit, coughing and spluttering as she tried to hand it back to her friend. "Jesus Pansy! What the hell is that?"

Pansy took the drink and swirled what was left of it around the bottom of the glass, staring at the contents thoughtfully. "I not sure actually; it's something Draco concocted. It's quite good isn't it?" she smirked.

"Mmm… good," Hermione rasped as she rubbed her throat. "Yeah… not quite what I was thinking, but alright." She laughed.

Pansy's answering smile made her want to swoon as the other girl swallowed the last of the drink; she raised her wand, summoning the decanter to pour another glass full when Hermione put her hand on her wrist.

"Pansy; how much have you had?"

"Is this an intervention or something?" Pansy grinned as she set the container down.

"What? No, no… it's just… I want you to be… when I… what I mean is…"

"I've had half a drink." Pansy said softly, reaching to rest a hand on her friend's cheek. "You had the other half." she winked.

Hermione leaned into the gentle caress as she stared back at the beautiful girl in front of her and the horde of butterflies that had so suddenly taken up residence in her belly seemed to disappear. She smiled; Pansy could make the whole world disappear. When it was just the two of them, she was able to forget about the war; all the fear, the uncertainty, the death. She felt safe, she felt loved, she felt like she was worth something; and she needed to tell her that.

"Pans… I…" she stuttered to a stop as she stared into the young woman's eyes. The words died on her lips as she reached out, her own hands coming up to frame Pansy's face as she leaned forward and brushed her lips softly, sweetly against her friends'. She pulled away slightly; she could feel Pansy's breath, warm and damp against her nose and lips and it made her tremble. "I love you, Pansy." She whispered.

"I love you too, Hermione." Pansy said, her tone even as she pulled further away.

"No." Hermione smiled, her thumbs rubbing smooth lines across Pansy's cheekbones. "I'm _in_ love with you Pansy." She said pulling her forward again. She nearly laughed at the glint sparkling in the other woman's eyes as they narrowed.

"Now _that's_ what I wanted to hear." Pansy's whisper rumbled through her chest and her breath caught as she captured her lips in a searing kiss. She gasped and welcomed the butterflies that had settled in the pit of her stomach once more, only this time for a completely different and far more pleasant reason, as she relaxed into the embrace of the woman she loved, her best friend; her lover.

**Author's Note: **Like I said, this is a short little one-shot; it _could _become more, but that's really up to you, dear reader. So please, hit the review button and tell me what you think; no flames please (remember your karma), but I eagerly await your comments and suggestions. So make a newly budded fan-fic author happy, yeah? :) Thanks so much!

-Peace


End file.
